Bichinhos em Ação
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Scorpio, o bichinho de pelúcia de Miro tenta ajudar seu dono a se entender com Kamus, e pra isso vai contar com a ajuda dos seus amigos, mas terá q tbm ajudá-los com seus problemas em troca. Yaoi MiroxKamus AiorosxSaga MdMxDite e só um pouquinho EM HIATUS
1. o Pacto

**_Bichinhos em Ação_ **

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Scorpio, o bichinho de pelúcia de Miro tenta ajudar seu dono a se entender com Kamus, e pra isso vai contar com a ajuda dos seus amigos... mas terá q tbm ajudá-los com seus problemas em troca... Yaoi MiroxKamus AiorosxSaga AfroditexCarlo e só um pouquinho de MuxShaka...

Saint Seiya não é meu... (c fosse o Seiya ia c ferrar he he) digo o mesmo quanto ao nome de Scórpio o bichinho do Miro... o nome é autoria de Anjo Setsuna. O nome Carlo também não é de minha autoria, pertence a Pipe... (até onde eu me lembro é issu...)

Boa diversão

_**Bichinhos em ação**_

_**Cap 1 O Pacto**_

Em uma tarde no santuário miro estava na casa de escorpião, sozinho com Scórpio, seu escorpião de pelúcia.

Miro: ah Scórpio só vc pra me entender... q koisa, pq o Kamus tem q ser tão frio? Mesmo comigo, q sou amigo dele, ele nunca se abre de verdade... eu nunca vou ter uma chance de falar com ele sobre...

Kamus chegandu por trás: sobre...

Miro: Kamus... quanto tempo vc tá ai? O.o

Kamus: acabei de chegar... mas o q vc keria falar comigo?

Miro: eu.. esquece... o q vc veio fazer aqui?

Kamus: não adianta, ele não ia lhe falar akilo q vc tá pensando... é claro q ele não te ama... seu bobo o q vc disse?

Miro: perguntei o q vc veio fazer aqui...

Kamus: ah é q eu a dar uma saída e aí tenho q passar por aqui... bela mentira deslavada, Kamus de Aquário

Miro: ah então passa...

Kamus vai embora e Miro fic novamente se auto-mortilizando por não Ter tido coragem de falar sobre seus sentimentos.

À noite, kamus já havia passado novamente e todos estavam indo dormir, Miro já se ajeitava em sua cama, abraçado em Scórpio...

Miro: Boa noite Scórpio

Scórpio: vai dormir logo seu cabeça dura... eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer hoje à noite

Miro dorme e Scórpio sai andando em direção da casa de sagitário...

Na casa de sagitário...

Scórpio: Hei? Você tá acordado, Sagito?

Sagito, um pequeno centauro de pelúcia atende aos chamados de Scórpio.

Sagito: o q vc quer eu tava tentando dormir, depois de ouvir a quelas lamúrias todas do meu dono naquele declara ou não o seu amor...

Scórpio: eu também aguento isso 24 horas por dia, por isso q hj eu resolvi fazer alguma coisa de útil: estou tentando armar um plano pra juntar o meu dono com o Kamus... vc topa me ajudar? É q sozinho é sempre + difícil... 

Sagito: claro, mas depois você me ajuda com o meu dono tbm...

Scórpio: combinado...

E os dois sobem para a casa de capricórnio...

Casa de capricórnio:

Scórpio: oi?

Capri: não faz barulho q o Shura tem sono leve... o q vcs querem?

Capri era um bichinho de pelúcia em forma de cabra do Shura.

Scórpio: ajuda... quero juntar o meu dono com o Kamus...

Capri: é então vai precisar mesmo de ajuda...

Scórpio: e vc vai ajudar?

Capri: é claro q sim... mas vc fica me devendo um favor...

Scórpio: a gnt vê isso...

E todos seguem pra casa de aquário...

Na casa de aquário:

Scórpio: Oiii? Vc tá acordado Geladinho?

Geladinho: Olha eu aki... o q vc quer hj Scórpio? Oi pra vcs tbm...

Geladinho era o pingüim de pelúcia de Kamus.

Scórpio: vc deve saber q o meu dono gosta do seu, por issu quero arquitetar um plano pra juntar os dois...

Geladinho: é, eu sei q o meu dono tbm gosta do seu, ele sofre mto com isso...tô dentro!

E seguem pra casa de peixes...

Casa de peixes...

Scórpio: oweee? Tem alguém acordado aí?

Rosinha: tem eu! O q vcs kerem...? oi gostoso!

Rosinha era a passarinha de pelúcia cor-de-rosa de Afrodite.

Capri: pára de me chamar assim, sua atrevida!

Rosinha: ah... magoei... não soltando do pescoço de Capri...

Capri: c magoou, então me solta

Rosinha: pensando bem não magoou tanto assim...

Scórpio: Rosinha, eu vim aqui pedir ajuda pra pôr em prática um plano pra juntar o meu dono e o Kamus...

Rosinha: o Capri tá participandu? entaum eu vou tbm... mas depois vcs tem q me ajudar com o meu, ele só fala no Carlo...

Scórpio: tá...

E todos desceram até a casa de libra...

Casa de libra:

Sagita: oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Velho, vc tá ai?

Um tigre de pelúcia vem atender o chamado deles...

Grinho: o q vcs querem? ainda bem q o meu dono naum mora + aki se não vcs já tinham acordado ele... lágrimas nos olhos ele esqueceu d mim aki... ;;

Capri: Naum chora q eu sô sensível... eu... ;-;

Rosinha: Naum chora meu fofo c naum eu choro junto... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Scórpio: Parem com essa choradeira... c eu conseguir t mandar pro mestre ancião vc me ajuda a unir o meu dono ao Kamus?

Grinho: vc faria issu? ;;

Scórpio: topa me ajudar?

Grinho olha q vc prometeu...

Scórpio: vamo bicharada q a gnt tem q ir em + 6 casas...

Casa de virgem:

:eu sei q estão aí... o q querem?

Scórpio: oi Arine...

Arine era a carneirinha de pelúcia de Shaka... (é um presente do Mu... já q eles são o único casal q c declarou... mas issu vai cr por pouco tempo...XD)(N/A: eu dei esse nome sei lá pq... talvez pq eu pensei em algum nome relacionado a áries...)

Arine: o q vcs querem... vão atrapalhar...

: é vcs vão fazer barulho e atrapalhar s dois lá dentro...eles tão dormindu+ tem sono leve...

Scórpio: oi Virgínia...

Virgínia era a bonequinha de porcelana de Mu, (um presente de Shaka) tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e compridos... (N/A: é pra lembrar do signo de virgem o nome...)

Virgínia: fala...

Eu queria saber c vc naum me ajudam com um plano pra juntar o meu dono e o Kamus...

Virgínia: sei naum...

Arine: eu não sei...

Scórpio: gente vamo gritá bem alto no 3... 1...2...e...

Virgínia: O.O''' naum! Tá eu ajudo...

Arine: eu tbm... u.u'

E todos vão pra casa de leão...

Casa de leão:

: E AÍ? FALA SCÓRPIO!

Scórpio: LIONET! A QUANTO TEMPO CARA... eu preciso de um favor...

Lionet era o leãozinho q Aioria ganhou de Marin...

Lionet: qual?

Scórpio: ajuda pra unir o Kamus com o meu dono...

Lionet: ajudo com prazer...

Todos iam sair mas ouviram uma vozinha chata...

: vcs naum vão sem mim, naum é?

Lionet: Aguinha meu anjinho...

Aguinha era a águia de pelúcia da Marin...

Aguinha; eu tbm queru ajudar... ò.ó

Scórpio: quanto + gente melhor...

E foram pra casa de câncer...

Casa de câncer:

Scórpio: Caranguejito e aí?

Caranguejito: fala...

Caranguejito é o caranguejo de pelúcia do Carlo...

Scórpio: é q eu preciso de gnt q queira me ajudar a unir o Miro e o Kamus... daí eu ajudo vc com o Carlo...

Caranguejito: tô dentro...

E foram pra casa de gêmeos...

Casa de gêmeos:

Arine: OWEEE!

: Arine?

Arine: Castorzinho! se abraçam

Castorzinho era o bichinho de pelúcia de Saga, (N/A: em homenagem a Castor Pólux os gêmeos q dão nome a constel. d gêmeos... XD) era um castor mesmo, de pelúcia!

Castorzinho: o q fazem aki?

: uahhh... o q esse povo tá fazendu aki?

Castorzinho: eu acabei de perguntar... ainda abraçandu Arine

Scórpio: oi Castorzinho... oi Bilu...

Bilu era o ursinho de pelúcia de Kanon...

Bilu: oi...

Scórpio: eu vim...

Geladinho: Ah isso tá entedante... pq só vc fala? Eu tbm tô participandu assim como todo mundo e naum aguento + t vr falar a mesma koisa...

Scorpio: o.o'' entaum pode falar...

Geladinho: é q nós estamos querendu q vcs ajudem em um plano pra juntar o Miro e o Kamus...

Castorzinho: só ajudo c vcs ajudarem o meu dono depois...

Scórpio: a gnt ajuda...

Castorzinho: entaum tô dentro...

Bilu: eu tbm tô dentro...

Todos vão para touro falar com a última amiguinha...

Casa de touro:

: oi...

Scórpio: e aí? Lindinha?

Lindinha era o nome da vaquinha de pelúcia do Aldebaran...

Geladinho: a gnt quer ajuda pra juntar o Miro e o meu dono...

Lindinha: com todo o prazer... fofucho...

Geladinho: ei... meu nome é Geladinho...

Lindinha: é + vc é mto fofucho...

Depois disso todos vão pra casa de libra q tá sem guardião, por tanto podem conversar a vontade...

Casa de libra;

Scórpio: vamos fazer um pacto aqui e agora q vamos fazer d tudo pra q o meu dono e o Kamus finalmente fiquem juntos!

Sagita: aham...

Scórpio: e tbm ajudar o Aioros a se declarar ao Saga...

Rosinha: Aham...

Scórpio: e o Afrodite a ficar com o Carlo...

Todos: certo!

Scórpio: está feito o pacto agora vamos entrar em ação...

**§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§**

E agora? O pacto entre os bichinhos está selado. Eles conseguirão unir Miro e Kamus? Como? Saiba no próximo cap. o q eles vão aprontar...

N/A: a idéia de bichinhos de pelúcia falarem naum é minha... u.u' eu só vi e achei legal... mas quase todos os nomes aqui usados são da minha autoria e a idéia de fazer os bichinhos de "cupidos" tbm... bem é issu... esperu q gostem... e mandem reviews...


	2. Confusões à vista

Bichinhos em ação

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Scorpio, o bichinho de pelúcia de Miro tenta ajudar seu dono a se entender com Kamus, e pra isso vai contar com a ajuda dos seus amigos... mas terá q tbm ajudá-los com seus problemas em troca... Yaoi MiroxKamus AiorosxSaga AfroditexCarlo e só um pouquinho de MuxShaka...

Saint Seiya não é meu... (c fosse o Seiya ia c ferrar he he) digo o mesmo quanto ao nome de Scórpio o bichinho do Miro... o nome é autoria de Anjo Setsuna. O nome Carlo também não é de minha autoria, pertence a Pipe... (até onde eu me lembro é issu...)

Boa diversão

**Cap 2 Confusões à vista...**

No dia seguinte, os cavaleiros levantam calmamente, uns ainda com sono para o treinamento diário... mas...

Casa de escorpião:

Miro: Scórpio! cadê você/ Quem pegou o meu Scórpio? Mas quem poderia ter feito isso? u.ú vejamos... a única pessoa desse santuário que acha bobagem o meu Scórpio e acha que bichinhos de pelúcia são apenas meros brinquedos inúteis... KAMUS!

Casa de aquário:

Kamus: ah o Miro já vai vir aqui de novo me incomodar pelo bichinho dele que ele vive perdendo naquela bagunça de casa... se ao menos ele viesse me falar que me ama... u.u

:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROSINHA? ONDE TÁ A MINHA ROSINHA? TT

Kamus: se vira e vê Afrodite descendo o que ouve essa vez Afrodite?

Dite: chuf... A...chuf minha... chuf Ro... chuf Si... chuf nha... SUMIU! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Kamus: Rosinha? E por acaso rosas tem pernas? XPPPP O.o

Dite: A ROSINHA, NÃO AS MINHAS ROSAS QUE SUMIU! A Rosinha é a minha passarinha de pelúcia, o meu xodó... a minha confidente de todas as horas... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Kamus: ai meu deus outro... u.u'

Miro: KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO! CADÊ O SCÓRPIO?

Kamus: sei lá... você perde o seu bichinho naquela bagunça e vem me perguntar?

Dite: Eu keru minha Rosinha... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Miro: ué o seu bichinho tbm sumiu Dite?

Dite: sim... chuf

Miro: c vc não pegou, então não vai c opôr em deixar eu revistar a sua casa...

Kamus: ai o q eu fiz pra merecer isso? c vc não bagunçar tudo... u.ú

Miro: começa a prokurar

Miro prokura Scórpio pela casa inteira e quandu chega na porta do quarto Kamus o pára.

Kamus: miro vc já viu a casa inteira...

Miro: o q vc tá escondendo no seu quarto? Apoto q o Sórpio tá aí dentro... eu n acredito q tenho uma boa desculpa p entrar no quarto dele!

Kamus: Eu não tô escondendo nada mas q escorpião teimoso... c ele entrar vai descobrir o Geladinho na prateleira de cima da cama...

Miro: força entrada e sai vasculhando o quarto

Depois de vasculhar o quarto inteiro e n achar sinal nenhum de Scórpio Miro sai de lá...

Miro: n achei o Scórpio... mas n sei o q vc n keria q eu visse... u.u

Kamus: ué? Ele n viu o geladinho na prateleira? Mas a prateleira é uma das coisas q + dá na vista quando se entra no quarto? O Geladinho não tava no quarto? miro... não tinha nada na prateleira em cima da cama?

Miro: não...

Kamus: O Q?

Kamus corre para o quarto e vê a prateleira vazia...

Kamus: o-o-Ge-ge-la-la-di-di-nho-nho... O MEU GELADINHO! KEM FOI Q LEVOU O MEU GELADINHO?

Dite e Miro: Geladinho? O.O

Kamus: sacudindo Dite e Miro kadê o meu Geladinho? TT kd? Vcs tão fazendu uma brinkadeira de mau gosto komigo? Tão? TT

Dite: Kamus quem ou o q é Geladinho? O.o

Miro: é o q é? o.o

Kamus: já era a minha reputação, mas q ela c dane! o meu pingüim de pelúcia... ;;

Miro: Há e depois vc fala de mim somos mto + parecidos do q eu pensava...

Kamus: eu sei... u.u mas eu keru o Geladinho de volta!

Miro: a gnt vai achar o kulpadu... aposto q é o mesmo q pegou o Scórpio...

Dite: e a Rosinha... ;;

Miro: a gnt tbm vai achar... vamos prokurar!

Kamus e Dite: vamos!

Casa de Virgem:

Mu: kd? Kd? KD? Onde tá ela? Eu deixei bem aqui em cima da almofada...

Shaka: KD digo eu! Mu vc naum viu a Arine por aí? Eu juro q deixei ela na prateleira ontem...

Mu: Virgínia tbm sumiu! TT onde estão elas meu anjo?

Shaka: não sei... mas kuandu deskobrir eu mato kem pegou as duas... ò.ó

Mu: então somos dois... vamos descobrir kem foi... q entrou aqui e as levou!

Casa de touro:

Deba: lá lá lá lá... o.o' peraí... KD A LINDINHA? LINDINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Casa de Gêmeos:

Saga: Q? KOMO? AONDE? KEM? EI KD O CASTOR? EU TAVA DORMINDO ABRAÇADO COM ELE... CASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kanon: AI! O Q AKONTECEU? PQ A GRITARIA SAG... KD O MEU BILUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Escadarias entre aquário e capricórnio:

Miro, Kamus e Dite: O.O''''''

Miro: será q os outros tbm perderam os seus bichinhos? O.O

Dite: achu... chuf q... chuf sim... chuf

Kamus: vamos vr o q está acontecendo...

Casa de capricórnio:

Shura estava examinando tudo, aparentemente a prokura de marcas digitas recentes nas maçanetas, portas, paredes, prateleiras e outras coisas assim... quandu chegaram os 3.

Miro: o q houve Shura? O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shura: naum me atrapalhe...

Miro o q foi? O q vc tá prokurandu? O.o

Shura: impressões digitais do possível ladrão do Capri...

Miro: o capri tbm?

Shura o q? mas gnt teve o sewus bichinhos roubados? o.o

Miro: eu o Kamus, oDite e eu tbm perdemos os nossos... vamos vr o Aioros na kasa de sagitário...

Shura: eu vou com vcs... deduzi q o ladrão tava usandu luva p naum deixar pistas... Aioros será q vc tbm perdeu seu bichinho? Eu posso t consolar... XPPPP

Os outros 3: o.o''

Casa de Sagitário:

Os 3 chegam... silêncio total...

Miro: ué? Ele ainda tá dormindo? O.o

Dite: logo ele q é um dos + responsáveis, junto kom o Kamus, o Mu, o Shaka e o Saga?

Miro: então vamos acordá-lo... pega ar AIOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!ACOOOOOOOOOOORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aioros: ainda de pijama o q vcs kerem? Miro vc ker me ensurdecer?

Miro: naum, keru te acordar... u.u''''''

Shura: ele fika lindu d pijama...n é hora p pensar nisso...

Dite: Aioros por acaso vc viu os nossos bichinhos de pelúcia? Eles sumiram... achamos q alguém roubou eles...

Aioros: Ai... o Sagita...

Aioros corre pro seu quarto prokurar Sagita e volta branco...

Shura: o q ouve Aioros?

Aioros: o Sagita ele DESAPARECEU!

Shura: Calma Oros não chora! Se servir um pouco de consolo vc n é o único q perdeu o seu bichinho...

Aioros: tá... é impressão minha ou o Shura tá dando em cima de mim? Ai o q eu tô pensandu... ele n iria fazer algo assim... além do + não vai adiantar, afinal eu amo o Saga...

Shura: ai, eu tô dando mto na vista kom essa preokupação toda...

Casa de libra:

Geladinho: nossa nunca vi o Kamus assim... tão emotivo, frágil... ele precisa tanto assim de mim? olhinhos brilhandu

Scórpio: naum vai me aparecer na frente dele q vc estraga o plano... eu tive uma idéia p juntar os dois... junta aí pessoal...

todos fazem um círculo e fikam cochichando

casa de leão:

Marin: Aioria! KD A AGUINHA? Ò.Ó

Aioria: naum sei... KD O LIONET? O.O'''''''''''''''''

Marin: eu vou chorar... o q vc fez com ela?

Aioria: eu/ O.O eu n fiz nada... kd o Lionet? TT

Marin: n sei... kd ela? KD ELA? VC VAI REVIRAR O SANTUÁRIO INTEIRO ATÉ ENCONTRÁ-LA!1

Casa de Cancer:

MdM: ué eu juro q os boneco d macumba dakela bestunta da Saori e os cavaleiros de Bronze... ué eu tinha eixado aki o KEM FOI Q PEGOU O CARANGUEJITO? EU MATO!

Saga e Kanon chegam berrando e brigando

MdM: o q vcs kerem?

Saga: vc viu o Castor por aí? E FALE A VERDADE, PQ C N EU T MATO!

Kanon: eu keru meu Bilu... TT ONDE TÁ VC BILU?

MdM: Eu é q pergunto! Vcs viram o Caranguejito? O.O

Saga e Kanon: não... batem na madeira (N/A: sempre q vc fala junto kom outra pessoa dizem q bater na madeira afasta o azar...)

Casa de Virgem:

Miro: Shaka? Vc tá aí?

Shaka o q vcs kerem? Vcs naum viram a Arine p... interrompido por Miro

Miro: vcs tbm perderam seus bichinhos?

Shaka e Mu: concordam com a Cabeça

Miro: a situação tá mto pior... talvez todos tenham perdido os seus bichinhos... u.u'''

Casa de libra:

Geladinho: Tá fala qual o plano Scórpio?

Scórpio: assim... por estarem sem a gnt nossos donos estão + vulneráveis e assim + abertos e demonstrando melhor seus sentimentos... mas temos q dar um empurrãozinho p vr c juntamos eles de vez... vamos começar pelo seu dono e o meu...

A gnt atraí eles com um pedido de resgate por nós, p um lugar sem mta gnt e tranka eles sozinhos lá dentro... o q acharam?

Rosinha: vc faz planos melhores...

Capri: como dakela vez em q vc fez akele plano genial p salvar a Lindinha de quase ser exportada p o México por engano na mala daquela garotinha...

Sagita: mas acho q mesmo n sendo dos melhores funciona...

Bilu: n custa tentar...

Virgínia: concordo...

Arine: acredito de q pode dar + certo do q imaginamos...

Scórpio: então ao trabalho!

Todos: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ

Scórpio: Arine, Virgínia, Rosinha e Lindinha... vocês fazem a carta com letras de reviste recortada p cr a carta de seqüestro... Capri, Sagita, Geladinho e eu vamos tentar encontrar um bom lugar p cr onde vamos trancá-los... e o Grinho, o Caranguejito o Lionet e a Aguinha vão encontrar uma macumba p prender os dois lá dentro até eles se acertarem...

Todos: OK

Scórpio: mãos à obra!

Todos foram fazer cada grupo a parte que lhe fora imposta do plano...

Casa de Leão:

Miro: Aioria vc tbm perdeu o seu bichinho?

Aioria: sim, e a Marin tá tendo um ataque pq a águia de pelúcia dela tbm sumiu...

Miro: estamos todos no mesmo barco... vamos prokurar os outros...

Aioria: tá...

Marin: me esperem... eu vou junto...

E todos vão para a casa de câncer...

Casa de câncer:

Saga: eu não vou fikar parado aki...

Kanon: nem eu...

MdM: tô indo...

Aldebaran chega as berros.

Deba: Alguém viu a Lindinha? EU KERU A MINHA LINDINHA!

Saga: a gnt n viu n...

Deba: buáááá...

Chegam os outros...

Miro: deixa eu adivinhar... todos vcs tbm perderam seus bichinhos de pelúcia?

Saga e Kanon: sim! batem na madeira

MdM: tá o q vamos fazer... o ladrão já deve estar longe daki, principalmente c souber quem somos... pq daí ele vai saber q tá correndo risco de vida... droga...

Kanon: c for assim talvez os guardas tenham visto algo...

Miro: vamos nos separar em duplas p prokurar...

Saga: eu vou kom o Kanon...

Kanon: tá certo mano..

MdM: Eu vou ir com o Dite

Dite: claro q vai Carlo...

Aioros: eu e vc Shura?

Shura: claro!

Aioria: eu e a Marin...

Shaka: eu e vc Mu...

Deba: ...eu como tenho o tamanho de 2...vou sozinho(número ímpar dá nisso)

Miro: bom... então sobramos nós Kamus...

Kamus: vamos... puxando Miro

Miro: tá bom... nos encontraremos aqui daqui a 2 horas aqui mesmo...

Casa de libra:

Arine: bem primeiro temos que saber a mensagem...

Virgínia: tem q cr algo q pareça mesmo um seqüestro...

Lindinha: eu vi num filme uma vez q eles tiram um pedaçinhos dos reféns e mandam junto p provar q estão com eles e ameaçam matar a pessoa caso suas exigências n forem cumpridas...

Rosinha: Então vamos escrever e mandamos um pouquinho da pelúcia dos dois junto...

Scórpio: gente! Achamos o lugar perfeito...

Grinho: é mesmo? Qual? O.o

Tem uma casa aki perto q descobrimos q ninguém entra, pq acham q é mal assombrada... de certo os nossos donos não vão c importar de ir até lá... e vcs acharam a macumba?

Caranguejito: sim... achamos uma em um livro do meu dono... o problema é: quem vai cr o sacrifício?

Um clima pesado...

Caranguejito: a gnt vai tr q sacrificar alguém...

Scórpio: naum... prokurem outra koisa, ninguém aki vai cr sacrifikado...

O resto – caranguejito: AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ Scórpio!

Caranguejito: tem uma outra mas vai cr difícil arranjar o sacrifício... algém pode sair machucado...

Lindinha: mas o q é? O.O''''''''

Caranguejito: vamos tr q caçar galinhas p matar em sacrifício... u.u

Arine: as galinhas são bichos mto grandes p nós...

Caranguejito: por isso mesmo... elas podem arrancar a nossa pelúcia...

Grinho: a gnt tenta... é melhor dar a chance de todos sobreviverem q tr q dar em sacrifício um de nós... u.u

Rosinha: tbm achu...

Scórpio: todos concordam?

Silêncio...

Scórpio: o.o'' vou aceitar isso como um sim... vamos lá... temos um trabalho pra fazer...

Sagita: onde vamos arranjar uma galinha? O.o

Capri: na granja do tio João! XPPPPPPPP

Todos – ele: ¬¬'''

Rosinha: legal! Nós vamos conhecer o seu tio?

Capri: sim ele mora na cidade vizinha... fica só a uns 300 Km daki... XPPPPPPPP ele pode ajudar a gnt a pegar uma galinha...

Grinho: posso saber como vamos até lá e voltamos com uma galinha? ¬¬

Sagita: a gnt pega carona nesses caminhões de estrada...

Scórpio: vamos logo...

E os bichinhos saem todos para a estrada pegar carona pra fazenda do tio João...

x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

e agora? Será q os nosso douradinhos conseguirão encontrar uma pista? duvidem muito e os nosso pequenos "cupidos"? eles conseguirão chegar na fazenda do tio João? E trarão uma galinha? Descubram no próx cap...

esse cap fikou meio chatinho... meio sem idéia mas vou tentar melhorar pro próximo... ''

De agora em diante sempre vou tentar kolokar umas frases de algum diálogo do próximo cap...

respostas p as reviews:

ArsinaEX: q bom q vc gostou... acho q tive a intenção de fazer essa fic por ter lido outras em q apareciam bichinhos de pelúcia, mas eu tbm amo bichinhos de pelúcia! devo tr uns 25 no mínimo... u.u eu tava até pensando em dar esse nome mas eu naum quis imitar mto os nomes já dados em outras fics... entaum pus de Lindinha...

Anjo Setsuna: eu deixo vc pôr no seu blog...é claru q eu já dei uma olhadinha... bom q vc me avisou... bem é eu sou + boazinha sim... é q eu sou uma manteiga derretida q adora um romance... e daí imaginei os bichinhos como cupidos... bem os créditos deveriam cr obrigação dos autores a serem kolokadus... p evitar akela história de "eu inventei, vc tá me imitandu" e tal... por issu a refêrência... eu tinha akabadu d lr um cap da sua fic entaum ainda tava fresquinho de onde tinha vindo o nome e tal... bem eu já arrumei e agora a fic aceita reviews anônimas...

Mikage-sama: q bom q vc achou fofa! bem como disse antes naum keria pôr mta koisa igual, por issu naum pus um pato de borracha pra cr o bichinho do Saga... o nome foi issu e falta de inspirção mesmu...

Ilia-chan: olha... eu juro q naum entendi... O.o republikandu a fic? bem essa tá recém no komeço... u.u agora matar de curiosidade p q lêssem a fic bem q eu quis... XDDDD

Preview do próx cap...

"Capri: tio João! A gnt tá precisando de uma galinha...

tio João: galinha? Mas justo agora que..."

Vejam issu e mto + no próx cap... ah e peço claru q mandem + reviews...


	3. A fazenda do Tio João

Bichinhos em ação

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Scorpio, o bichinho de pelúcia de Miro tenta ajudar seu dono a se entender com Kamus, e pra isso vai contar com a ajuda dos seus amigos... mas terá q tbm ajudá-los com seus problemas em troca... Yaoi MiroxKamus AiorosxSaga(q ao longo da fic pode vir a ser um AiorosxShura) AfroditexCarlo e só um pouquinho de MuxShaka...

Saint Seiya não é meu... (c fosse o Seiya ia c ferrar he he) digo o mesmo quanto ao nome de Scórpio o bichinho do Miro... o nome é autoria de Anjo Setsuna. O nome Carlo também não é de minha autoria, pertence a Pipe... (até onde eu me lembro é issu...)

Boa diversão

**No cap anterior:**

Todos – ele: ¬¬'''

Rosinha: legal! Nós vamos conhecer o seu tio?

Capri: sim ele mora na cidade vizinha... fica só a uns 300 Km daki... XPPPPPPPP ele pode ajudar a gnt a pegar uma galinha...

Grinho: posso saber como vamos até lá e voltamos com uma galinha? ¬¬

Sagita: a gnt pega carona nesses caminhões de estrada...

Scórpio: vamos logo...

E os bichinhos saem todos para a estrada pegar carona pra fazenda do tio João...

Cap 3: A fazenda do Tio João

Na estrada:

Lindinha: vou parar um carro...

Sagita: o q vcs acham daquele?

O resto: tá bom... PÁRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O carro para e eles vão falar com o motorista

Motorista: quem precisa de carona?

Bichinhos: o.o'''

Os bichinhos olham para o motorista: é um gato de pano daqueles feitos de retalhos de tecido estampado, usando óculos escuros.

Motorista: e aí vão ou não subir?

Capri: legal! Vc dirige sozinho! Mas como vc faz pra os humanos não perceberem? O.o

Motorista: é q eu uso um boneco inflável q imita direitinho um humano, o interessante é q ninguém percebe...

Bichinhos: oo

Sagita então vc vai dar carona p gnt...

Motorista: subam... abre a porta do carro onde vocês querem ir?

Capri: na fazenda do Tio João!

Motorista: ah eu sei onde fika, levo vcs até um pedaço, o resto vcs vão Ter q ir a pé... ah e a propósito eu sou o Terêncio, e vcs?

Scórpio: eu sou o Scórpio, aqueles são Capri, Sagita, Geladinho, Grinho, Caranguejito, Castor, Bilu, Lionet, Aguinha, Rosinha, Lindinha, Arine e Virgínia enquanto fala aponta para os outros

Terêncio: prazer!

Bichinhos: o prazer é nosso...

A viagem segue com muita conversa e bagunça... ao chegarem em um ponto da estrada Terêncio pára o carro.

Terêncio: chegamos! Para irem até a fazenda do Tio João precisam seguir pela estrada de tijolinhos amarelos...

Bichinhos: oo

Eles descem do carro e vão seguindo pela estrada de tijolinhos amarelos, mas encontram uma cena bem patética no caminho: um espantalho dançando e cantando no meio do caminho...

Todos: oo''

Espantalho: "Deixa a vida me levar...vida leva eu, deixa vida me levar...vida leva eu...sou feliz e agradeço por tudo que deus me deu!"

Lindinha: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ Zeca Pagodinho! começa a dançar adoidada

Bichinhos: oo''

Geladinho: Lindinha... a gnt naum tem tempo... temos que ir na fazenda do Tio João...

Lindinha: ahhhh então tá meu fofucho...

Espantalho: Tio João? Aquele rabugento?

Capri: olha como fala do meu tio! Ò.Ó e ele é mto legal! Vamos!

E todos seguem pela estrada de tijolinhos amarelos... mas começa a ficar escuro de repente...

Bilu: quem apagou a luz?

o resto: oo'''

: Huhahuhahuhahuhahuhaha... preparem-se para o pior pesadelo de suas vidas!

Todos: oo'''

Rosinha: que-que-quem é-é-é vo-vo-vo-cê?

:eu sou a Nazaré e vou espicaçar todos vcs com a minha tesoura!

Todos:

Nazaré: quem vai cr o 1°? Ahn... você me lembra aquela anta nordestina! Vai virar picadinho! avança pra cima do Castor

Castor: correndo feito um adoidado Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

: ocê não vai fazê nada contra um bichinho inocente vice?

Nazaré: ah não, a anta-nordestina protetora dos fracos e oprimidos

: fique ocê sabendo que eu não sou anta-nordestina coisa nenhuma vice? Eu sou Maria do Carmo Ferreira da Silva! E qué sabê duuma coisa tu vai é apanhar mto feio e é agora!1

Maria do Carmo e Nazaré começam a se engalfinhar em uma briga feia e os bichinhos aproveitam a oportunidade pra sair de fininho...

e novamente seguem pela estrada de tijolinhos amarelos... mais a frente deparam com um portão...

Capri: chegamos! TIO JOÃO?

Tio João: quem tá aí?

Capri: titio!

Tio João: oh meu sobrinho! A quanto tempo!

Tio João era um bode de pano com a aparência bem surrada e que se apoiava em uma bengala além de usar óculos...

Capri: tio precisamos de uma das suas galinhas!

Tio João: logo agora que eu deixei de criar galinhas e tô criando avestruzes? O.o

Bichinhos: oo'

Caranguejito: não sobrou nenhuma?

Tio João: balança a cabeça negativamente não serve filhote de avestruz?

Caranguejito: olha no livro é... serve sim... mas como vamos pegar e levar um filhote de avestruz?

Tio João: eu levo vcs na carroça até o santuário... aponta uma velha carroça em um canto com um jumento atrelado...

Capri: êêê vamos andar de carroça!

Tio João: sigam-me vamos apanhar um filhote!

Os bichinhos olharampara m avestruz gigante com cara de poucos amigos... assim que entraram no curral os avestruzes começaram a correr atrás deles e cada um fugiu para um lado. Isso foi um efeito totalmente contrário do que eles esperavam, pois eles foram para lá para pegar um avestruz e não fugir dos mesmos.

O avestruz com cara de poucos amigos corria atrás de Castor.

Castor: pq eu? Pq sempre eu? TT

Tio João: calma eu já vou salvá-los! sai do curral e entra na casa be devagarinho

Castor: não demore! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

O avestruz havia pego castor com o bico e o batia contra o chão sem parar...

Tio João: assobiando procura algo em um armário...

Castor: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Arine: Castor!

Agora um bando de avestruzes está a bicar e surrar o pobre Castor...

Tio João: vem devagar voltando para o curral com uma lata de spray

Castor: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Os avestruzes estão puxando Castor, cada um por uma parte, como se estivessem a travar um cabo de guerra

Bichinhos: oo''''

Arine: Castor meu querido... ;;

Tio João: entra no curral meus amiguinhos penosos! Aqui venham! Olhem pro Titio João...

Os avestruzes param de torturar Castor e se reunem olhando curiosos para o Tio João...

Tio João: IÁÁÁÁ! esguincha nos olhos dos avestruzes o conteúdo da lata

Os avestruzes berram de dor de se afastam para bem longe...

Tio João: aqui filhotes, filhotes...

Logo vem correndo desajeitadamente uma dúzia de filhotes ao encontro do Tio João...

Tio João: e então? Qual vcs querem?

Caranguejito: aquele parece bom... aponta para um todo carinhoso com o Tio João, um verdadeiro amor

Tio João: então tá levem ele! Eu não teria coragem de matá-lo mesmo, cuidem bem dele... vamos subindo na carroça q eu levo vcs...

Enquanto toda a confusão acontecia...

Santuário:

Miro: tem certeza? Ò.Ó

Miro segurava o guarda pela roupa e o olhava ameaçadoramente

Guarda: sim senhor Miro... ninguém saiu desse santuário carregando bichinhos de pelúcia... eles devem estar no santuário...

Miro solta o soldado que se vê aliviado.

Miro: ah eu tô perdendo a razão, eu quase que bati naquele guarda por puro impulso... eu quero meu Scórpio de volta! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Kamus: calma Miro todos nós queremos nossos bichinhos de volta...

Miro: chuf isso além de me fazer sofrer me aproximou mais do Kamus, pelo menos isso...

Kamus: a única parte boa nisso tudo é que estou mais próximo do Miro...

Na estrada de tijolinhos amarelos:

Tio João: lá lá lá... lá lá lá lá lá lá...

Capri: Tio pq vc tem uma estrada de tijolinhlos amarelos no caminho da sua fazenda?

Tio João: é pq eu queria fazer algo novo na estrada, e eu adoro amarelo...

Bichinhos: uu''

Continuando no caminho...

Nazaré: eu vou roubar sua filha anta-nordestina! Vou matar aquele bando de frageladinhos!

Maria do Carmo: ah mais não vai coisa newnhuma pq vc não vai nem poder nem se mexê depois da surra q tu vai levar! começa a bater em Nazaré

Nazaré: aiiiiiiiiii

Bichinhos: oo

Tio João: oi dona do Carmo! Como vai a filharada?

Maria do Carmo: bem e vc Tio João?

Tio João: bem, a senhora não precisa de ovos não?

Maria do Carmo: depois eu dou uma passada lá na sua fazenda e compro uns!

Tio João: vou estar esperando!

E a carroça segue seu destino...na estrada de tijolinhos amarelos

Mais na frente:

Espantalho: "você sabe o q é caviar? Nunca vi nem comi eu só ouço falar"

Lindinha: "caviar é comida de rico, curioso fico só sei que se come"

Espantalho: "na mesa de poucos fartura adodada mas se olha pro lado depara com a fome"

Lindinha: "sou mais ovo frito farofa e torresmo pois na minha casa é o que mais se consome"

Espantalho: "um dia acerto numa loteria e dessa iguaria até posso provar"

Lindinha: "você sabe o que é caviar? Nunca vi nem comi eu só ouço falar"

Tio João: vamos logo! Eu tenho que voltar pra esperar a do Carmo mais tarde!

Scórpio e Geladinho puxam Lindinha que ainda não havia parado de dançar e cantar... e a carroça novamente começa a andar...

Lindinha: desculpa aí gente! É a força do hábito! Eu tô acostumada que meu dono vive ouvindo samba, pagode, axé e outros... aí eu não me controlei...

Bichinhos: tá...

A carroça chega paerto do santuário, os bichinhos descem com o filhote e se despedem de Tio João...

Tio João: thau, e cuidem bem desse pimpolho...

Capri: vamos cuidar sim tio!

E os bichninhos seguem para a casa de libra...enquanto isso acontecia...

No santuário:

Deba está procurando pistas do paradeiro dos bichinhos quando vê uma menina chorando...

Menina: buááááááááááááááá! Minha boneca!

Deba: o q aconteceu com a sua boneca?

Deba analizou a pequena: devia Ter uns 7 anos e segurava uma boneca dessas que falam que provavelmente tinha estragado (N/A: não diga...) tinha cabelos alaranjados e olhos verdes que nesse momento estavam inchados por causa da choradeira...

Deba pegou a boneca e passou alguns minutos em que ele abriu a boneca e tirou paeças examinou, algumas colocou de volta, outras jogou fora, umas trocou de lugar, enfim fez acontecer e novamente estendeu a boneca a menina

Deba: veja se funciona agora...

Menina testa e a boneca funciona tá funcionando! Brigada tio...

Deba meu nome é Aldebaran mas pode me chamar de Tio Deba...

Menina: tá bom Tio Deba... eu sou Linda, mas se preferir pode me chamar de Lindinha...

Deba: o seu nome é Linda?

Linda: isso...

Deba: buáááááááá T-T

Linda: o q foi Tio Deba?

Deba: é q eu tinha uma vaquinha de pelúcia chamada Lindinha, mas ela sumiu! T-T

Linda: calma, vamos chamas as minhas amigase a gnt te ajuda a procurar!

Deba: tá... ;;

Deba e Linda vão chamar outras 6 jovens aprendizes de amazonas, amigas da Linda e lá se vão os 8 procurar a vaquinha de pelúcia pelo santuário...

x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

E agora? Deba conseguiu ajuda para procurar a Lindinha... ele vai conseguir achá-la? E os bichinhos? Vão matar o filhote? E os outros cavaleiros? A 1ª fase do plano de Scórpio de unir os casais vai funcionar? E q casa será a tal casa q casa será essa de q as bichinhas falararam? Tudo isso só no próx cap...

Preview do próx cap:

Miro: q droga... estamos presos

Kamus: q coisa...

Um barulho estranho... como o de uma garganta rouca ecoa pela casa...

Miro: oo'' Kamus, q barulho foi esse?

Fim da preview...

N/A: Bem olha eu de novo! Esse cap era p ser engraçado mas não sei c fikou bom... demorei um bocado p postar...

1- tô sem internet,

2- com preguiça de digitar,

3- bloqueio mental de boas idéias p continuar as fics q tô fazendo... (essa é a 1ª de cap q eu publico mas logo logo vai vir + por aí...)

4- sem falar q tô cheia de provas e trabalhos,

5- vou numa festa no Sábado,

6- tenho as pág de desenho p terminar...

7- tô numa fase em q tô sem luz no meu quarto... (nem o abajur mais tá funcionando...),

8- tô morrendo de medo da mulher dos cabelos do filme "O Grito",

9- estou com a cabeça pensando no evento de anime da AFAR de outubro,

10- estou só pensando em ler mangá de Inu-Yasha (a história do exército dos 7 tá tão legal...)

11- e tô numa fase em q tô só querendo assistir filmes de Star Wars (até tô preparando fics de Star Wars...)...

bem isso tudo junto acaba dando um atraso enorme na fic, mas já estou com algumas idéias formuladas para o próx cap, e por isso acho q não vou demorar tanto pra escrever...

Araujo-san: kerida miga! Vc deve Ter lido no final desse cap a parte do Deba... agora ele naum tá procurando sozinho... e vc já deve imaginar o q eu vou kolokar no próx cap... um barulho estranho em uma casa dita mal assombrada... só n vale contar em review pq c n estraga o suspense... oo mas o c o Saga e o Kanon vão ter azar, só deus sabe... o Tio João apareceu nesse cap, mas ele só aparece agora, depois ele não vai voltar a aparecer...

Anjo Setsuna: legal q vc leu o cap... eu tô sem computador, mas eu consegui copiar os cap da sua e li... tá mto super o final... Li a outra fic q é a continuação, curtinha mas bonitinha... pena q o Scórpio apareceu e estragou... uu

Bem é isso... fui e que a força esteja com vcs!


	4. A Casa dos Gritos e a macumba

_Bichinhos em Ação_

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Scorpio, o bichinho de pelúcia de Miro tenta ajudar seu dono a se entender com Kamus, e pra isso vai contar com a ajuda dos seus amigos... mas terá q tbm ajudá-los com seus problemas em troca... Yaoi MiroxKamus AiorosxSaga AfroditexCarlo e só um pouquinho de MuxShaka...

Saint Seiya não é meu... (c fosse o Seiya ia c ferrar he he) digo o mesmo quanto ao nome de Scórpio o bichinho do Miro... o nome é autoria de Anjo Setsuna. O nome Carlo também não é de minha autoria, pertence a Pipe... (até onde eu me lembro é issu...)

Boa diversão

Bichinhos em ação

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap 4: A Casa dos Gritos e a macumba...

Depois da cansativa busca pelos bichinhos, Kamus e Miro sobem as escadas em direção às suas casas.

Miro já estava desesperado e Kamus abatido, quando, ao chegar na casa de escorpião, Kamus viu uma carta na porta...

Kamus: uma carta pra vc... quer que eu leia?

Miro: lê logo...

Kamus: O.o estranho... essa carta é... feita com letras das capas das HQ americanas do Batman, Homem-Aranha, Super-Homem, o quarteto fantástico, X-Men, Capitão América...

Miro: e como vc sabe? ¬¬'

Kamus: pq essas revistas eram minhas! Eu as reconheceria de qualquer jeito! Minhas coleções! Todas arruinadas! Como se já não bastasse o sumiço do Geladinho agora alguém rouba todas as minhas edições originais e estraga as capas! Eram edições de colecionador e valiam uma fortuna! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ISSO! TT

Miro: o.o' você gosta das histórias da Marvel? Homem-Aranha, O Quarteto Fantástico...

Kamus: não só gosto como amo! Por isso eu tinha toda a coleção... eu estava terminando a última coleção, faltavam só os 1os nros de X-men e eu completava... ;; agora eu vou ter q começar todas as coleções de novo... TT

Miro: não fique assim Kamyu... eu leio pra vc...

_Miro de escorpião e Kamus de aquário:_

_Estamos com seus bichinhos de pelúcia. Se quiserem seus bichinhos de volta, devem ir até a casa dos gritos, localizada na vila ao lado do santuário, E SOZINHOS! Nada de levar outro cavaleiro junto, se não... adeus Scórpio e Geladinho!_

Ass: seqüestradores 

Junto da carta havia um pouco de pelúcia, identificada como a pelúcia de seus bichinhos 'seqüestrados'

Miro: eu vou lá! Sou forte para me defender sozinho! E vc vem comigo! puxa o braço de Kamus antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação

Kamus: não precisava nem mandar... ¬¬'

Miro: de qualquer jeito não teremos problemas... somos fortes, não precisamos avisar os outros cavaleiros...

Miro e Kamus vão correndo ao local onde ficava a vila... e quando estavam chegando...

Scórpio estava de guarda e viu os dois virem vindo até a casa dos gritos. Então vai até onde estão os outros bichinhos...

Scórpio: tudo pronto?

Caranguejito: só falta os dois...

Scórpio: eles estão vindo, logo estarão lá! Se escondam!

Assim todos os bichinhos se escondem até que Kamus e Miro entram na casa.

Geladinho: agora! Fechem a porta!

Todos os bichinhos fazem força e empurram a porta, fechando a única entrada e saída.

Miro e Kamus se entreolham como quem diz: e agora?

Do lado de fora...

Caranguejito: rápido! Está tudo pronto... vamos começar o ritual... tragam o avestruz!

Os outros bichinhos vem puxando a corda que prende o filhote que vem todo alegre, sem saber que está caminhando rumo à morte.

Caranguejito fala coisas incompreensíveis e depois joga sal pelo chão, e depois pega o facão para matar o filhote de avestruz (N/A: eu n sei nada sobre macumbas, por isso vou falar mto pouco sobre essa parte, OK?) quando Capri se joga no pescoço do filhote de avestruz e o solta.

Capri: vai, foge! Não vou deixar matarem vc! Vc é mto querido pra morrer, mesmo por uma causa nobre!

Depois ele espanta o bichinho e ganha o apoio maciço de Lindinha, Rosinha, Arine, Virgínia e Aguinha, que também estavam com pena do pobre bichinho inocente...

Caranguejito: e agora? O que vamos usar de sacrifício? ¬¬'

Grinho: sei lá...

Rosinha: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! UMA BARATA! MATA ELA! MATA ELA!

Todos os bichinhos começaram a correr atrás da barata, que conseguia inexplicavelmente escapar... até que finalmente Capri matou a barata quando esta entrou no local onde Caranguejito estava fazendo a macumba...

Rosinha: Meu Herói! se abraça no Capri

Capri: socorro! ;;

Caranguejito: não acredito!

Scórpio: o q foi? O.o

Caranguejito: de algum modo a maldita da barata foi útil... ela serviu de sacrifício e a macumba funcionou!

Geladinho: menos mal... agora temos de ficar atentos ao que acontece na casa!

E assim todos os bichinhos foram olhar o que acontecia pela janela...

Na casa:

Kamus e Miro se vêem trancados e não conseguem abrir a porta.

Miro: afinal quem nos trancou aqui e o que quer? O.o

Kamus: se nós soubéssemos não estaríamos aqui ¬¬

Miro: mas que casa escura... será que não tem luz?

Kamus: achei um interruptor... mas a luz está queimada... u.u

Miro: achei umas velas... acende as velas agora melhorou...

De repente ouvem um barulho estranho...

Miro: que barulho foi esse? OO

Kamus: não sei... oo

barulho rouco de garganta (N/A: eu quis dizer barulho igual à Kayako... aquela do filme "O Grito")

Miro: parece o barulho daquela criatura feiosa do filme que a gnt viu no mês passado com os outros cavaleiros...

O barulho continua, mas dá a impressão de que seja o que for que está causando o barulho, está se aproximando...

Miro: bem ainda bem q a gnt n viu o Toshio, então a gnt n vai morrer... se vira e dá de cara com o Toshio AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOCORRO! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!

Kamus: o.o' concordo...

E os dois saem correndo para se esconder na casa... enquanto a Kayako já está procurando eles...

Do lado de fora:

Rosinha: xiii... n foi uma idéia tão boa usar a casa dos gritos para prendê-los... o fazemos?

Scórpio: vamos acabar com a macumba... u.u esse plano realmente não foi mto bom...

Caranguejito: vai demorar até q eu desfaça a macumba... é melhor que eles saibam se virar...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

será q eles vão conseguir se virar? Será q Scórpio e os outros vão conseguir ajuda-los? A Kayako vai pegar o Miro? Só no próx cap...

N/A: gnt... tô tão decepcionada com vcs... vcs me deixaram de lado.. ;; mas c vcs n me derem 3 reviews nesse cap, eu n vou postar o cap 5... isso mesmo! Se n tiverem 3 reviews n tem cap! Posso estar sendo chata mas é q n ter reviews me deixa até sem motivação pra escrever... TT

Dessa vez nem vou deixar a preview do próx cap... to de mal até q apareçam pelo menos 3 reviews...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
